


Some Like It Knot

by pleasurific



Series: prompt fills [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Knotting, Spitroasting, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasurific/pseuds/pleasurific
Summary: anon prompt from curiouscat:stiles lives for werewolf knotsThat's it, that's the fic.





	Some Like It Knot

**Author's Note:**

> **Please read the tags before reading the fic.**
> 
>  
> 
> Consent is given to a point, some of it is questionable, but ultimately Stiles only does what he wants to do. And whom he wants to do.

He doesn't need to ask anymore. It's a thing on full moons and the whole pack knows that it's Stiles's favorite night of each month. Even better when there are two of them in one month.

Like clockwork, when the moon is almost full, Stiles makes his way to the loft, where Derek is already waiting with a grin and a flash of his eyes the moment he smells Stiles's cock leaking as he walks in. 

"You better be ready," Derek says through his fangs. 

"When am I ever not?" Stiles shoots back, already pulling off his shirt. 

His pants follow moments later and his cock springs free, red and hard and dripping as he moves. There's an island of cushions in the middle of the floor and Stiles sinks onto his knees as he walks past Derek, then drops his hands down too and arches his back. He can hear the growl from behind him and he wiggles his ass, then looks over his shoulder.

"You gonna make sure I'm prepped right?" 

Derek glares but moves and kneels between Stiles's legs, then tugs out the plug that's in Stiles's ass without warning.

"Hey!"

"You're not gonna need it anymore."

"Well, you better have something to replace it with," Stiles huffs.

He knows that Derek does, in fact, have just the right thing to put in his ass instead of the silicone toy. Something better and bigger, warmer and pulsing. First though, it will apparently be fingers -- Derek thrusts two in, again with no warning, and Stiles keens at the friction. There's the sound of a lube cap opening and then the cool sensation of it dripping over Stiles's ass and Derek's fingers. 

"Fucker," Stiles mutters when Derek's response to his yelp is a chuckle.

"Gotta get you slick. You'll be needing it tonight," Derek says as he thrusts the lube into Stiles's ass, deliberately avoiding his prostate. 

Stiles know it won't be short of stimulation later, but it's still frustrating to be so close to coming already and not getting the extra push over the edge. At least he's not on the kind of short trigger as he was the first time this happened. 

Because that first time was completely by accident. Sure, he knew about Derek's knot, they fucked enough times that the secret couldn't _stay_  a secret, not when Stiles did his research and purposefully showed up at Derek's on the night of a full moon, when the werewolf couldn't resist. That alone would have sparked Stiles's want of getting filled as much as he possibly could, if it wasn't for already knowing that he likes his ass to be stretched out by a big dick. Of course, until that night, the only thing that filled him to satisfaction was the knotting dildo that he sneakily ordered online and only used when he had the house to himself for the night. 

He gets loud, okay? And the last thing he wants is to explain the big, knotted dildo to his father.

Though when he thinks about it -- and Derek's fingers in his ass are not distracting enough yet to stop Stiles from thinking -- this is something he really doesn't want to be explaining to his dad. 

It's one thing to know about shapeshifters, it's a whole another to know that Stiles likes to be knotted on the full moon. By the whole pack. Or at least by the knot-possessing pack members. 

Like Derek, who seems to finally be happy enough with how much Stiles's ass is open and ready, because his fingers disappear and Stiles whines at the emptiness. Derek's reply isn't in words -- to absolutely no one's surprise -- and instead he thrusts his cock in without hesitation, turning the complaining whine into a loud moan.

"Fuck yes," Stiles lets out as he arches his back and pushes his ass against Derek's hips, driving his thick cock deeper. 

"God you're hungry for it tonight," Derek mutters and thrusts again, hard enough that there's a slapping noise when he bottoms out. "I can't get over how much you love this."

"This and more," Stiles tells him, glancing over his shoulder. "Fill me up, _Alpha_ ," he adds with a smirk. 

That's the point of this, after all. To have his ass pounded by werewolf cock and filled with copious amounts of come, until his belly swells with it and he can't fit anymore. To have that come locked inside him by a thickening cock, the knot tugging against his rim as Derek keeps coming over and over as Stiles's own orgasm makes him clench around the swelling. 

"Impatient," Derek says, but it's with a roughness to his voice that tells Stiles that tonight there won't be hesitation, that Derek's going to knot him fast and hard. 

It doesn't take much at all before Stiles feels the first tug of the knot against his rim. When it starts, Derek can still pull out and thrust back in, the added thickness of the base of his cock adding extra friction as the emerging knot pops past Stiles's rim. Then again a few more times until Derek slides home and holds Stiles's hips while his knot expands to its full size and Stiles's rim tightens to lock it in. 

"Oh fuck, did you not jerk off for a week?" Stiles says, moaning as he feels come pulsing deep inside him over and over while Derek holds him in place, his hands on Stiles's hips, the tips of his claws sharp against skin.

Derek huffs in response and rolls his hips enough that the knot tugs on Stiles's rim and makes him moan. 

"You didn't," Stiles says, taking Derek's silence for the answer that it is. " You wanted to fill me extra hard, didn't you, _Alpha_?" 

He knows what it does to Derek to be addressed that way. To hear it in a tone that makes him feel revered and respected. Which is what Stiles does anyway, but it's not always what Derek believes. It's one of the reasons why he likes to be first to knot Stiles on any night like this, the same way he did that first time when it happened. 

—

That night, they were supposed to be alone, as any other full moon night since Stiles got Derek to knot him for the first time ever. But because they're in Beacon Hills and shit happens no matter how much they try to avoid it, there was a crisis and since Stiles and Derek were otherwise occupied and didn’t notice their phones blowing up with texts, Isaac and Boyd barged in right as Derek's knot was spurting come into Stiles's ass. 

Stiles, too fucked out at that point to feel any shame whatsoever, immediately felt his eyes drawn to both Isaac and Boyd's bulges in their pants, clearly visible and growing. 

"I didn't know that full moon affected _all of you_ ," Stiles said then, grinning. "Derek, you could have mentioned that."

"Wasn't my business," Derek mumbled and he thrust his hips against Stiles's ass, jostling his cock inside his throbbing hole.

When Stiles moaned, he didn't miss the throb of both the dicks still hidden under Boyd's and Isaac's pants. 

"Something tells me that it's not easy to find relief from that," he said, watching the Betas' hands twitch as they obviously wanted to at least adjust themselves. 

He figured what they really wanted was to jerk off or find a willing hole to fuck. The thought made him tighten around Derek's cock. 

"It's not," Derek muttered into his ear. "And you have way too many words for someone who's been knotted. Maybe we should ask them to add to that, see how many knots it takes before you shut up."

Stiles whined and nodded, then focused his gaze on the Betas and felt drool gather in his mouth. There was some shuffling, then it was Boyd who walked to the bed and unzipped his pants, his cock hard and leaking as it sprang out from the confines of the fabric. Stiles didn't need an invitation, he opened his mouth and let Boyd put his cock inside it, sucking while they both waited for Derek's knot to go down so Boyd could take over. 

Isaac took only a little longer to convince but ended up knotting Stiles before Boyd did that night. 

After that, it was easy to get the others on board. Jackson barely hesitated, Liam was all up for figuring out what his cock could do when he's shifted. The only one who had reservations at first was Scott. But even he ended up fucking Stiles's greedy hole when the frustration of not being able to knot anyone for a few months became too much to handle. And really, it was Stiles showing up at his house after a night at Derek's when he had everyone else's cocks knot him before that made Scott give in. 

—

These days, it's still Derek who gets the first turn, but the others appear soon after, usually while Derek's knot is still locked in Stiles's ass and only just starting to come down. One by one, they all get Stiles's mouth on their cocks first, before they get to fuck him. 

Scott is first tonight. He walks into the loft while Stiles can still feel the pulses of come inside him and he grins his lopsided smirk as he tugs his cock out and slides it between Stiles's lips. 

"You're hungry for it today, aren't you?" Scott asks, but with his cock in Stiles's mouth, there's no room for a reply. 

Not that it's anything but a rhetorical question anyway. Derek moves his hips and the friction and pressure make Stiles moan around Scott's cock loudly, though the noise is obviously muffled. By the time Derek's cock has gone down enough that he can start pulling out, Stiles is ready for more, clenching his ass to keep the come from dripping out along with Derek's cock. Scott walks around the cushions, kneels between Stiles's legs and thrusts into Stiles's hole, stretching it out again without hesitation, then barely a few thrusts later his knot is already growing inside it. 

"Fuck, Scotty, you feel so good," Stiles moans as the knot slides past his rim while it still can. 

Just as Scott bottoms out and the knot locks in, the sliding door to the loft opens again and reveals Jackson and Liam, followed closely by Isaac. 

"Started without us, I see," Jackson comments, already with his cock out and his hand stroking it, the tip shiny with precome.

"Not my fault you guys took a detour," Scott says, then grunts as he spills his come into Stiles's hole. "Didn't want to keep Stiles high and dry."

"I'm sure Derek kept him open and warm," Isaac says. 

They sit down on the cushions around him, pants open and down, their cocks hard as they stroke them slowly. 

"Is Boyd coming?" Scott asks, grinding his hips as Stiles lowers his mouth over Isaac's cock when it appears right in front of his mouth. 

"I hope so," comes from the door. "Look who I found loitering around," Boyd says and drags in a slightly sheepish-looking Peter.

"No."

It's Derek's voice, rough and almost growling, the authoritative tone making Stiles shiver. 

"But nephew, you all are in on the fun, why am I being left out," Peter says sweetly and Stiles snorts at his attempt to sound innocent. 

"Because Stiles agreed to every one of us fucking him," Liam points out. "And it was when he _wasn't_  already fucked out of his mind."

"So?"

"So, he can't exactly agree now, can he?" Isaac chimes in, then thrusts his hips forward as Stiles sucks hard around his cock. 

That's when Stiles pulls away and grins as he looks over his shoulder. 

"Oh, let him," he says, looking at Peter. "I might be open to being charitable tonight." 

Peter looks offended while the others chuckle, but he doesn't walk away. Instead, he strides through the room and joins the others on the cushions. 

"You better not be trying something stupid," Derek growls as Peter stares at Scott's slowly deflating cock sliding out of Stiles's ass. "I'll rip your throat out if you hurt him. No scratching, no biting." 

"Fine, fine," Peter says, just as Stiles whines at the emptiness that Scott left behind and sticks his ass up higher.

He barely notices Derek nodding in Peter's direction and then to Stiles's ass. By the time the man shuffles over and thrusts inside, Stiles already has his mouth full of Boyd's cock, his lips stretched around the thick girth, sucking on the head as Peter fucks him, no knot anywhere in sight at first. 

"Don't play around," Stiles says when Peter's taking too long for his liking. "Fuck me properly or let someone else do it right."

"Oh, he's cheeky," Peter says and thrusts in hard, the base of his cock finally swelling.

"Like you didn't know," Stiles counters. "Don't forget. This is me being charitable." 

"Let's see if I can fuck that cheekiness out of you," Peter growls and keeps thrusting, pulling his knot past Stiles's rim until he bottoms out and comes with a groan, the swelling at the base too big to pull out anymore. 

When it eventually goes down and he does pull out, Stiles smirks and then wiggles his ass, not willing to give Peter any satisfaction of having won. It's not like his cock is bigger or thicker than anyone else's, but Stiles would admit that it felt nice if anyone asked.  

Then again, so does Liam's -- the youngest Beta shoves Peter out of the way and fucks into Stiles's ass -- and the kid knows better how to use it just right to make Stiles moan and whine. He's had practice, after all. 

Peter and Scott move to the sidelines while Liam knots Stiles's ass and pumps his come into it. Stiles has been half hard since Derek fucked him, but he feels himself teetering toward the edge again, especially when Jackson puts his cock between his lips and thrusts, fucking Stiles's mouth while Isaac switches places with Liam. 

"I think I want to knot your mouth tonight," he tells Stiles, who swallows before he hums in agreement. 

It's not often that someone does this. Both he and the others prefer to knot Stiles’s hole, but every so often he ends up knotted from both ends, one cock in his ass, the other in his mouth. He can feel the base of Jackson's cock starting to swell as Isaac pulls out and Boyd takes his place, his cock thicker than any of the others'. Stiles focuses on opening his mouth as much as he can and he tilts his head just right so Jackson can slide in balls deep, letting Stiles suck on it until the knot is fully formed and Stiles feels come pulsing down his throat. Just as Jackson is coming, Boyd thrusts hard enough that Stiles ends up with his nose buried in Jackson's bush and moaning at the fullness that he feels on both ends now. 

He tries to do something, anything, but he can't -- his mouth is full, Boyd's cock is pressing right against his prostate as the knot pulses inside him and adds to the mess in his ass. Then, because Derek apparently thought that Stiles didn't have enough yet, there's a hand on Stiles's own cock, tugging on the length and a thumb swirling around the head. 

Another pulse of come inside his ass and down his throat, and Stiles's whole body seizes up as he comes, sucking around Jackson's knot and clenching his ass around Boyd's, spurting his own come all over the cushions underneath him.

Or so he thinks. He's barely coherent when the two men pull out, leaving him empty and dripping come everywhere, but he does feel the hands that gently move him around until he's sitting up, legs astride Derek's waist. 

"One more?" Derek asks, thrusting his hips up.

Stiles nods weakly, barely able to hold himself up but feeling his hole throb from the emptiness anyway. He does want more, wants all that they're willing to give him. Wants to be pumped full of come and then plugged tight with his Alpha's knot again. Derek's hands are firm but still careful on his hips as Stiles feels himself being lifted up and lowered on Derek's hard cock, the base already swollen a bit. 

"Thank you," Stiles says as the others start getting up from the cushions and tucking their cocks away, then leaning down for a kiss and a few tender touches.

None of them speak, there's no need to. They know he'll be here again next full moon, ready and open to take them all, to feel their come deep in his ass and to have his ass stretched in ways he always dreamed about. 

When they're alone, Derek rolls them over so Stiles is face down again, legs open and his ass wet and dripping with everyone's come. He feels Derek's hands on him, his fingers slipping into the mess and pushing the come back inside.

"That w's fun," Stiles says, tiredness washing over him.

"You up for this one?" Derek asks gently, covering Stiles's body with his own and whispering the question right into his ear.

"Mhm," Stiles hums and tries to jerk his hips up, against Derek's crotch. "Want your Alpha come in me," he adds. 

"Don't you already have it?" Derek teases, thrusting his fingers into the come-slick hole, then Stiles feels the tip of Derek's cock at the rim. 

"Mhm, _more_ ," he says, lifting his hips again. 

"I'll give you what you want," Derek mutters into Stiles's ear as he slowly slides his hard cock inside. 

Stiles knows that his ass is all sloppy and loose, all fucked out from the cocks and knots he's taken. And yet, when Derek thrusts in, he can feel every movement, his whole body oversensitive to the point where every touch makes him shudder. He arches his back and moans as Derek moves his cock through the mess inside Stiles's ass, pushing the come deeper and then letting it drip out. The warmth of Derek's body disappears after a while, along with the cock in his hole and Stiles whines until he feels Derek's fingers at his hole again, rubbing and playing with the rim, spreading his fingers to stretch Stiles's ass open. 

"Fuck," Derek says when he opens Stiles up. "So open."

"Fill me up then, _Alpha_ ," Stiles says, glancing over his shoulder.

He shudders when Derek's eyes flash red and his fangs make an appearance, then again when the werewolf leans forward again and braces himself above Stiles. 

"Want my cock again?" 

Stiles hums in agreement, ass up. He moves his hands to his ass and spreads it open, then pulls his knees in so his hips are higher and right against Derek's hips. 

Derek doesn't need any more of an invitation, he guides his cock to Stiles's rim and then thrusts down, punching a moan out of Stiles's lungs as he grunts at the same time. After that, there are no other sounds but moans and huffs and Derek's growls when Stiles clenches his ass around his cock, trying to hold it inside him. When the knot starts swelling up again, Stiles whimpers and whines, holds himself open as much as he can as Derek's cock tugs on his rim with every thrust. 

"You gonna come on my cock?" Derek asks, his knot barely managing to slide out of Stiles's ass. 

"Mhm," Stiles hums into the cushion, then finally drops his hands from his ass and clutches on the fabric instead.

With one last hard thrust, Derek's knot pops inside him and presses against all the right spots. Stiles closes his eyes tight and sees stars as he feels it expand that one last bit and then throb just inside his hole, sending him over the edge one final time. His cock throbs and his ass tightens as much as it can around the knot inside it and he shakes all over as he feels Derek's come join the loads already inside him. 

He's still shivering when he feels Derek slowly move him around into a more comfortable position. This knot won't go down as quickly as the others and Stiles lets himself be manhandled until Derek's arms are wrapped around him and they're both drifting off into sleep.

"The best werewolf thing," Stiles mumbles. "Full moons are fucking awesome."

The last thing he hears before he falls asleep is Derek's amused chuckle right by his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pleasuri_fic) these days.


End file.
